Costume Ball
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Lady Penelope is hosting a costume ball for Halloween and all the Tracy family are invited. Will it be a night of waltzing and drink, or the most chaotic night they've ever encountered? TAG verse, Rated T for possible swearing.
1. This is Halloween

International Rescue had been called out every day in the last week and with the 31st was fast approaching, one prayer was in everyone's mind, 'please let it be a quiet day.' What was the worse that could happen on Halloween anyway? A fight maybe, an odd bruise here and there, surely nothing major that would need the operation's help. Gordon Tracy was going to make sure of that, especially upon hearing Lady Penelope was hosting a costume ball and had invited the whole family to join her, he had been going on about it all week and saying the same thing over and over. "I really hope we don't get called out on Saturday."

Thunderbird 2 landed back at base and an exhausted Virgil trudged up to the lounge whilst Gordon bounded past him babbling on about the weekend.

"It's going to be so awesome! Virgil, you've got a costume sorted right?"

Virgil sighed as he collapsed against a soft cushion, "yes, now can you please stop going on about Saturday?"

"I hope Penny likes my costume, I only hope I haven't gone overboard."

"I wish you fell overboard today," Virgil grimaced as he shut his eyes.

Scott walked into the lounge, "welcome back guys, geez Virgil you look like you've just witnessed someone wrecking Thunderbird 2."

"I'm fine, just a long mission and this squid won't stop going on about Saturday."

"Ah, the costume ball."

"Do you have your costume ready yet Scott?" Gordon asked as he stretched out on the sofa.

"Of course I do, Stephen Salvator," Scott smirked as he ran a hand through his hair, "what about you then Virgil?"

"You'll see on Saturday."

Gordon grimaced, "aww come on! Tell us now, you can't keep it a secret."

"Yes I can, and you can wait."

"What about you then Gordon?" Scott asked as he sat down at the desk to fill in a report.

"Well, Penny says she's going as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, do you remember that live-action remake years ago?"

Scott nodded, "uh huh."

"So, I'm going as the Mad Hatter, I've got everything sorted."

Kayo walked into the lounge with Alan both laughing, she shoved him lightly, "I'm not letting you win again."

"Fine."

Scott smiled, "good training session?"

"Very good, I let Alan win at flips today, he's getting better. What are we discussing here then?" Kayo sat down next to Virgil and gave him a quick hug.

"Saturday," Gordon grinned.

"Oh, you guys are going to fail the costume competition after seeing mine."

"What or who are you going as?" Gordon asked.

"Basically, remember that Vampire program I used to watch as a teenager? I'm going as Katherine Pierce, I'm wearing a chiffon corset red dress but the train is black with red roses."

Scott looked up, "corset?"

Kayo looked round at him, "I knew that would get your attention, Salvator."

Virgil smirked, "young love."

"We are a couple, Virg," Scott blushed.

"Alright," Virgil smiled.

"What about you Alan?" Scott asked.

"Pugsley Addams," Alan smirked, "it's coming along nicely actually."

Kayo sighed as she leant back against Virgil's arm resting on the sofa, "I can't wait for Saturday. John is coming down this evening with Ridley right?"

Virgil nodded, "well, we'll have to go in Thunderbird 2 for all of us, unless we take your ship as well Scott."

"My dress will get ruined in Thunderbird 1."

"I'll put you in the pod Kayo, then you'll be fine," Virgil teased.

Kayo elbowed him, "hey!"

The com channel beeped, and Penelope's hologram appeared above the table, she smiled down at the family, "John's missing."

"We can call him if need be?" Scott stood up and walked down into the ring.

"No, that's alright. I just wanted to check you were still all set for Saturday?"

"We'll be there as soon as it starts," Virgil smiled, "Gordon is very excited."

Penelope smiled warmly as she noticed Gordon shift on the sofa, "wonderful, the house is still being decorated, and my father is insisting that a team of chefs come in."

Scott laughed, "have you said yes?"

Penelope nodded, "I can do most things by myself, all except say no to my father."

Kayo nodded but her insides clenched in envy at the vast wealth the Creighton's had, "how irritating."

"It is," Penelope cleared her throat, "the evening starts at seven."

"See you soon then," Scott smiled and the call ended, "are you alright Kayo?"

"Yes, sorry. It's just, she's so rich and I've never had that, I know we are too but it's just different."

Virgil stood up to let Scott sit down next her, "don't worry about it Kayo."

Scott wrapped his arms around her, "wealth is nothing compared to companionship."

"Scott's right," Gordon smiled, "the party will be fine."

"I was out of line to make that remark, I'm going to find some stuff for my costume, let me know when John is home."

Scott kissed her gently, "have fun," he watched her go then sighed.

"Not a fan of money then?" Virgil asked from the piano.

"Just a little weird about it, we're wealthy and so is Penelope, hmm."

Gordon sat up, "guys, she's fine, trust me."

"You're right. How was the mission you two?" Scott looked over his shoulder at Virgil.

"It was fine, just a simple lug a ship up from the depths."

Scott smiled, "good. You can write up the report then, I'll do my own."

Virgil released the pedal grudgingly, "fine," he moved over to the desk and began to type, "just when I thought this would be a relaxing evening."

Alan laughed, "bad luck Virgil."

Scott took Virgil's place at the piano and watched his brother write, "it's a job we can't escape from."

"If you say so," Virgil sighed as he leant back against his chair.

Gordon stood up, "I'm going to get on with my costume."

"I'll join you," Alan jumped up and followed Gordon out.

Virgil smiled as he listened to the piano behind him as he finished up the report, "what made you choose a vampire?"

"We wanted to go as a couple. I guess we could've gone as Sally and Jack from that old Halloween film," Scott shrugged as he spread a glissando up the piano, "but I wanted to spike my hair up."

Virgil laughed as he filed the report away, "oh, of course, your perfect hair."

Scott rolled his eyes, "you're one to talk."

Virgil looked out to the sky and spotted the space elevator coming down, "John's home."

Scott stood up, "great, let's go."

"eeting him? He's with Ridley, Scott, let them get used to gravity first. I'll go and tell the others that our brother is home."

"Fine," Scott chuckled, "I'll be in the kitchen."


	2. Costume design

Friday arrived, and the family were all in their rooms sorting out the final additions to their costumes, Kayo sat cross-legged on her bed going through her makeup and jewellery, Grandma knocked on her door and she called out.

"Hey sweetheart, how's the dress coming along?"

"The train is nearly ready, I'm just making sure I have the makeup and stuff," Kayo smiled, "how are the boys getting on?"

Grandma laughed, "well, I've heard some cursing but I think they're alright."

Kayo chuckled, "I'd lend them a hand but then the costume reveals would be ruined."

"Don't worry dear, I've been lending my sewing skills and general fuss," Grandma patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, I can't wait for tomorrow, we haven't had Halloween here properly for years. We've been to the mainland enough times on this date. It's not happening this year."

"Grandma?!" A call rang from down the corridor.

"That's Gordon," Kayo laughed.

"Probably needs help with his hat," Grandma stood up from the bed and left the room to rescue her grandson.

Later that evening, the family all sat down together for dinner and the boys rubbed their hands painfully, Kayo took Scott's hand in hers and smiled at the tiny scratches made by the needles dotted on the pads.

"Next time, I'm using science," Scott laughed as Kayo stroked his fingers.

"Nonsense, that wouldn't help you anyway, you should've asked me to give you a hand."

Virgil helped himself to more skinny fries, "what time should we leave tomorrow?"

John hummed thoughtfully, "it takes Thunderbird 1 an hour to get to England at full speed, and it takes Thunderbird 2 almost three hours."

"Basically, whoever wants to get there first, go in Thunderbird 1," Alan joked.

Virgil grimaced, "thanks for making me feel like my ship is useless, but I'm betting Gordon will be the one wanting to get there quickly."

Gordon stuck his tongue out, "very funny, but I think I might go in Thunderbird 1 if Scott lets me?"

Scott nodded, "as long as you don't drive me crazy. I can have someone else too if anyone wants to get there early?"

Grandma smiled, "dear, could I join you?"

"Of course."

Virgil counted on his fingers, "ok, so I might need to use the passenger seat."

Kayo raised her eyebrows, "you can fit more than four people, eight at least. Let's see here, there'd be you, me, John, Alan and Ridley. Very easy. To be honest, you could fit Scott, Gordon and Grandma too."

Virgil sighed, "it will be a tight squeeze."

John smirked, "no, let's do it."

Grandma patted Virgil's hand, "it'll be fun, plus we'll only have to hide one Thunderbird then."

Virgil's face relaxed, "how much will your dress weigh Kayo?"

"Oh, you are going down bro!" Kayo almost choked on her burger.

Virgil laughed, "only teasing."

Scott pushed his plate aside and placed his phone in front of him, "ok, we'll need a seating plan."

Ridley cocked her head to the side, "a seating plan?"

"Well, I'm piloting. I'll put you next to me Scott, Gordon and Alan, do you want to sit behind us?"

"Ah, like our joyous adventure with Colonel Janus?" Gordon helped himself to some pieces of melon.

"Uh huh, then Kayo next to Ridley. I'm guessing both in dresses?"

"Kinda, but mine is more steampunk," Ridley smiled.

"That sounds awesome!" Kayo grinned at her.

Virgil continued, "then Grandma with John, and that's everyone."

Alan shook his head, "hang on guys, what about Brains?"

Scott looked around, "where is he?"

Kayo pointed to the hangers, "lab. Is he coming?"

Grandma smiled as she stacked up plates, "Brains isn't coming, he doesn't like big parties."

"Naw, he'll miss all the fun," Gordon sighed, "alright then, that's everyone, it might be good to have someone here keeping an eye on the house anyway."

Scott stood up and helped Grandma clear the table, "that's right. So, I don't need to check Thunderbird 1's engines tonight then?"

"No dear, just relax tonight."

Ridley ran her fingers through her short spiky hair, "I can't believe this is your house."

John smiled, "well, it's kinda my house but Thunderbird 5 is home."

"But John, we love you here!" Gordon cried dramatically.

"Thanks," John rolled his eyes, "would you like me to show you around?"

Ridley nodded, "that would be great."

"See you later," John stood up and tucked his chair under the table before leading Ridley downstairs.

Virgil stretched, "they're cute."

Kayo nodded, "I'm glad John has found someone, I wasn't too sure about EOS."

"She was fine, but real communications are always better," Virgil grabbed a cookie off the centre plate with a grin, "I have never trusted EOS, not after she tried to kill John."

Ridley followed John down to the beach huts and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, "I'm glad we're taking things slow John."

"So am I, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Very, but I'm more excited about seeing the costumes, I hope we'll be recognised. No-one has talked about Harry Potter for years."

"Decades," John smiled at her.

"Ha! Not that long ago," Ridley chuckled as she leant against John's arm with a smile, "umm John, what are we doing regarding sleeping arrangements?"

John blushed, "I don't mind really."

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"And I don't want you to feel lonely in a new house," John smiled, "so, you're welcome to stay with me, want to continue the tour?"

"I'd love to."

The pair walked back up to the house and looked out to the pool where Gordon and Alan were swimming, Kayo was drinking a cocktail and the sound of the piano drifted over the residents, Scott was sat at the end of a lounger playing his guitar and Ridley smiled.

"Virgil can play the piano? The same guy who works with explosions?"

John nodded, "uh huh."

"Impressive, you wouldn't be able to tell by just looking at him."

"That's what he wants you to think, clearly it works," John led her into the lounge and over to the instrument, "Virg?"

Virgil glanced up from the keys, "yes?"

"Scott is playing his guitar down by the pool."

"I know, I can hear him," Virgil continued to play.

"You can hear him?"

"Uh huh."

"How?"

Virgil shrugged, "I just can."

Ridley watched him, "you're really good Virgil."

"Thank you Ridley," Virgil smiled and subtly complicated the melody.

"What is your costume tomorrow Virgil?" John asked.

"I'm not telling, you're just going to have to wait and see," Virgil smirked.

"Spoilsport."

Grandma snuck into the lounge wearing her costume, "boo!"

Virgil fell off the stool with a yelp and John screamed, the group by the pool looked up at the lounge with confusion, Grandma laughed as Virgil picked himself off the floor as Gordon ran in with Scott.

"What the hell?" Gordon laughed as he looked over to where John was leaning against the desk, and Virgil was holding his heart.

"Grandma," John panted.

Scott burst out laughing as he spotted Grandma sitting motionless next to the bookshelf, "brilliant costume."

Grandma smiled, "I thought it was appropriate."

Virgil grimaced, "scared me half to death."

"It _is_ Halloween Virgil, lighten up," Gordon nudged him in the ribs.

"Mrs Havisham, brilliant Mrs Tracy, you'll rock it tomorrow," Kayo praised.

"Thank you dear, I'll go and take it off now scaredy-cats," Grandma glanced over at John and Virgil, "see you in the morning."

Scott laughed as Virgil pouted at the piano, "hey, if she gave you a scare, think what she'll do to the guests tomorrow."

Gordon nodded, "uh huh, maybe she'll win the competition instead of you Kayo?"

"I don't mind losing out to a family member," Kayo smiled, "by the way Scott, I need you tomorrow for makeup, we want to look like vampires."

Scott nodded, "fangs, for the heads up."

Virgil pressed his palm down on the keys of the piano humorously with a smirk, "Scott, that was awful."

"Well done," Gordon clapped him on the back, "taken after me."

Scott rolled his eyes, "I hope not," he checked the time, "come on guys, we've got a long day tomorrow, bed."


	3. Dressing to impress

Dawn broke, and Scott was up early for a run on the beach, he stopped to catch a breath atop one of the hills and looked out over the ocean, blinking in the sunshine as the morning breeze ruffled his hair he smiled and remembered his first kiss with Kayo up on the hill he was standing on, he sighed happily then ran back to the house.

Virgil walked down into the kitchen and got out two mugs from the cupboard as he heard Scott running up the path to the house, he smiled and poured out the coffee into the mugs before getting the milk out.

"Phew, what a run…" he watched Virgil making coffee, "Virgil, you are a god," Scott collapsed onto a stool.

Virgil smiled as he handed his brother a mug, "good run?"

"Yes thanks," he closed his eyes as the hot coffee warmed him up, "great coffee Virg."

"You're welcome. When are you going to start preparing your costume?"

"It depends on when you want to go?"

"I was wondering if we should get there a little earlier, mainly so I can hide Thunderbird 2," Virgil sat down at the table with a plate of toast, "if that's alright?"

Scott nodded, "so leave at around three?"

"It will take about three hours to get there. We should leave at one."

"We'll be ready, when will you get changed though?"

"I guess I'll have to get changed at Penny's, it's that or I take the passenger entrance to Thunderbird 2," Virgil smiled.

"That's probably the easiest option, are you going to bring the cars?"

Virgil nodded, "I'll park the cars in the module later, I'm thinking the Renault and the Merc."

Scott smiled approvingly, "good choice," he looked up at the sound of loud talking, "John and Ridley are up."

John walked in with Ridley and smiled at Scott, "morning Scott, Virgil."

"Morning John. Did you sleep well Ridley?"

"Yes thank you, happy Halloween."

Virgil smiled, "and to you, let's just pray no-one calls us for anything," he stood up, "see you later, I'm going to check Thunderbird 2's systems and park the cars."

"See you, bro," Scott winked as John sat down with Ridley at the table, "I'll be in the lounge if you need me, those reports won't fill themselves in."

The morning continued and Scott sat at his father's desk writing, his siblings came and went but Kayo walked up to him.

"Hey Scott."

"Morning Kayo," Scott smiled as he felt her chin rest atop of his head, "do you need me?"

"Yes I do, it's eleven o'clock. We need to start the makeup."

Scott swivelled around on the chair and pulled her onto his lap, "want a fake bite?"

Kayo rested her forehead against his, "you could give me something else," she whispered in his ear, "a love bite."

"But those are painful, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't feel pain," Kayo ran her finger along the inside of his leg, "come on."

Scott felt his stomach flutter, "alright, but only a small one."

On the other side of the world, Penelope checked the guest list for the next day, it was still only the thirtieth and she had a lot to organise and perfect, even with time differences she knew the Tracys would be arriving soon. Opening her wardrobe, she took her costume off the hanger and fluffed the under netting of the dress delicately, she held the dress up to her body and smiled at her reflection, there was a knock at the door and she called out.

"Come in!"

Parker opened the door, "sorry to bother you m'lady, but your father is on his way, do you know what time the Tracys will be here?"

Penelope shook her head, "I haven't a clue Parker, they're twelve hours ahead of us, midnight here and midday there. They said they would be leaving at one their time."

Parker nodded, "it's eleven over there at the moment m'lady."

"Understood, we'll get some sleep now and make our last minute checks tomorrow."

On the island, everyone was sorting out costumes in their rooms and Virgil left the hanger to change into his outfit, he closed his bedroom door and took out his outfit from a suit bag.

Scott lay on his bed stroking Kayo's hair rhythmically with his fingers as he gazed at the small love bite on her neck, Kayo smiled at him as she rested her hands on his bare chest.

"I suppose we should start getting changed?" Scott suggested with a sigh.

"Uh huh, what time is it?"

"Midday, it'll only be midnight there."

"That means we should go later, or we'll wake her up," Kayo sat up, "we need to go in the evening."

Scott ran his hand through his hair, "you're right, I mean Virgil has a bedroom in Thunderbird 2 but it's not big enough for all of us."

Kayo laughed, "absolutely not."

"What time should we leave then? Given the fact that everyone is getting changed at the moment."

Kayo hummed thoughtfully, "how about five then?"

Scott smiled at her, "it won't matter what time we leave, we're faster than a commercial jet. We just need to arrive at Penny's at a good time, so we need to make sure we arrive in England when she is ready. Maybe we should have our own Halloween party?"

"Of our own?"

"Yeah, why not? It's not the thirty-first in Britain yet but it is here," Scott smirked, "I'll send a message to everyone now and say we're not going until the evening."

Kayo stood up and walked over to the wardrobe to take out her red gown, she heard Scott's breath catch and she smirked, "beautiful right?"

"Wow Kayo, how did you sneak that in here?"

"Whilst you were on your run."

Scott walked over after sending the message and ran his fingers down the rose train, "you did all of this?"

"With a bit of help, but yes most of it," Kayo smiled, "I've moved everything I need for the costume into here, so excuse me as I change."

"You're not the only one."

Down the hallway, Gordon grinned at his reflection in the mirror as The Mad Hatter looked back at him, every detail was completely accurate from the tatty hat to a pair of scruffy boots he had spray painted to look dirty.

"Penny is going to love this," Gordon said quietly to himself, as he loosened the shirt slightly he heard his private comms ring, "talk of the devil," he answered it and grinned, "hey sleeping beauty."

"Morning Gordon."

"What time is it there Penny? You should be asleep."

Penelope yawned and sat up in bed, "I don't know, two or three in the morning. I just wanted to check on you."

Gordon smiled, "I'm fine thanks, as you can see the costume is finished."

"Ah my Mad Hatter," she said softly, "I'm impressed, I would show you my battle dress but it's too dark now."'

Gordon nodded, "I can't wait, we're leaving this evening so we might get to yours early. You may have to put up with us all day."

Penelope laughed, "what rotten luck, ah well, I'll just have to plan escape routes away from you. Are you arriving in Thunderbird 2?"

Gordon nodded as he sat cross-legged on the bed facing her hologram, "that's right, it's also another reason why we're leaving early so that Virgil can park her," he smirked as Penelope yawned again, "honey, go to sleep."

"Alright," she chuckled, "I'll see you later today, have a good day."

"Sleep well, Penny."

Penelope blew him a kiss, "thank you."

Gordon stroked his finger through the hologram and she signed off, "goodbye Penny," he smiled and continued to add details to his outfit.

John and Ridley were the first to be ready and they made their way to the lounge where Grandma had turned on some Halloween tracks and was wearing her Mrs Havisham outfit, John laughed.

"Wow Grandma, you've really spooked the room out."

Grandma smiled as the couple sat down in the sofa ring, "someone suggested we had a party since we're not going to Lady Penelope's until later."

Ridley smiled, "sounds good to me."

"You two look very cute, Remus and Tonks Lupin am I right?"

John nodded, "yep, we thought we'd bring Harry Potter back to life."

Alan walked into the room humming the theme to The Addams Family, "da da da da."

Ridley laughed, "Pugsley Addams! Alan, you look great."

Alan jumped down the steps, "oh thanks, I wasn't sure about the long socks and shorts, but as long as I look like the character, I'm happy."

Scott tied his bowtie with a grin and looked around at Kayo, "you look gorgeous."

Kayo wrapped her arms around his torso, "thank you, I'm so grateful to Brains for designing these fangs for us, I can barely feel them."

Scott smiled revealing the sharp incisors, "until we grin. Of course, they do make it hard to kiss each other."

"There's no harm in trying," Kayo pecked his lips gently, "shall we?"

"Are we definitely ready?" Scott asked as he gelled his hair back.

Kayo nodded, "yep, just don't step on my train, I really don't want to trip anyone up."

Scott gazed at her top to bottom, from her curled hair down to her feet in a pair of tall stilettos, "you are definitely going to win this competition," he turned his head at the sound of hurrying feet, "Gordon must be ready."

"Let's join him," Kayo looped her arm around Scott's, "lead on Stephen."

"Of course Lady Katherine."

Gordon sauntered into the lounge, "tea time."

Alan clapped, "yes! Bro you look awesome, loving the orange makeup."

"Thanks, Puggles."

"It's Pugsley."

"You'll get along well with Sherbet then," Gordon chuckled, "looking cute you two."

Ridley smiled, "thanks, Hatter."

"Well done Gordon, you and Penny will look amazing, I wonder what's happened to our elder siblings?" John asked.

Grandma smiled, "you'll love Kayo's outfit, no gaping."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "I doubt that would happen," he heard the sound of stilettos on wood and grinned, "and cue."

Kayo and Scott entered the room and she giggled as all eyes widened on her as she walked down the steps, the couple sat down on the sofa and John blushed.

"Wow you two, I'm speechless."

"Thanks John, I'm loving the Harry Potter theme," Kayo smiled as she pulled the train around her feet.

Scott smiled, "does anyone know where Virgil is? He can't still be checking Thunderbird 2?"

"No, I don't think he is, pretty sure he's in his room," Alan shrugged, "his costume better be good."

"He says it's just 'very him', no other clue," Gordon said as he helped himself to snacks on the table.

Virgil smoothed down his pinstripe trousers and straightened his jacket before loosening a tuft of hair over his forehead, he sighed and opened his bedroom door, the voices from the lounge got louder and he entered the room making his way over to the piano before anyone could stop him, he ignored the calls and exclaims of awe from his family and sat down at the piano, he began to play Victor's piano solo from The Corpse Bride, and as he played Kayo exclaimed cheerfully.

"You're Victor Van Dort!"

Virgil grinned at her and brought the piece to an abrupt end, "correct."

Gordon grinned, "aww bro you are going to have so many girls after you, but aren't you a little too muscular for Victor?"

Virgil left the piano, "perhaps, but I have the musical talent to make up for that. You guys all look amazing, Kayo, your dress is spectacular."

"Thank you, Vic, I can't wait for the party."

Alan smiled, "speaking of parties, let's throw ours."

Suddenly the lights went out, and Brains walked in wearing a glow in the dark skeleton suit as the Time Warp song began, Ridley yelped with delight and everyone leapt to their feet as the lights came back up and Max wheeled in dressed up in a spider camouflage. They all danced to the song with full moves apart from Kayo who just sang next to Grandma by the piano, the group dancing collapsed dramatically onto the ground as the song droned to an end and they burst out laughing. Scott picked himself up off the ground and walked over to Kayo grinning.

"Had fun there?" Kayo asked as Scott sat up on the edge of the desk.

"I haven't danced like that song for years."

Gordon beamed. "that was awesome!"

Brains chuckled, "I'm sorry I can't be joining you in En, England, but I think it's best there's someone on the island."

Alan nodded, "we'll take loads of photos."

Grandma checked the time, "it's half six, do we want to get going?"

Virgil stood up from the sofa, "I guess we should, we could start packing our bags into the module at least?"

Ridley looked at him with confusion, "does Penny have enough space for everyone?"

"We share rooms normally, but yes there's enough space," Scott smiled as he hopped down off the desk, "I'll take my bags down, Kayo, would you like me to take yours?"

Kayo grinned at him, "you would be my absolute hero if you did that for me, thank you."

John stood up, "Ridley, I'll take yours down."

Virgil laughed as Grandma looked at him, "would you like me to take yours, Grandma?"

"Oh thank you, dear."

"Yeah, could you take mine too?" Gordon sighed dramatically.

"You can take yours down easily, we'll be back soon," Virgil walked out with his two brothers leaving the others to say goodbye to Brains.

"We're all wearing our earpieces, so call if anything is wrong Brains," Kayo smiled as she hugged the scientist gently.

"Have a good night Kayo."

"Thank you," Kayo pulled away and stood by the portraits.

The boys returned to the lounge to say goodbye and soon the octet were on their way to Thunderbird 2, Scott carried Kayo in his arms so that her train wasn't trodden on and Virgil led the way into his bird. As the group buckled up, he set a course for England and selected Pod 2 just in case vehicles were needed and where the cars were parked.

"Ready Virgil?" Scott asked as he sat back in his chair and pulled the second wheel down.

"I will be as soon as you return that wheel to its stationary position."

Scott snorted, "woah sorry Van Tracy."

Gordon laughed, "you should've seen the way he reacted when I still had control of the behemoth the other week."

Virgil looked back over his shoulder, "all set back there?"

Grandma called back, "we're all ready back here, take her away son."

"FAB," Virgil taxied out onto the runway and the green beast left the island, "Thunderbirds are Go! ETA three hours, nine in the morning local time, feel free to sleep."


	4. Arrival at her Ladyship's

The next morning, Penelope woke up early and met with her father who had arrived late in the night, he kissed her forehead.

"Father, did you have any trouble getting here?"

"It was very pleasant Penny, thank you, what do we need to do for this ball later then?"

"It's just decorating really, and International Rescue will be arriving soon, they can help, although I think they're arriving in costume."

"I'm sure Gordon Tracy will help," Mr Ward sniffed.

"Dad, please. You know how I feel about Gordon, he cares so much."

Mr Ward laughed, "I'm only teasing you, sweetheart. What time are the guests coming?"

"Oh much later, the party doesn't start until seven, it's just The Tracys live on the other side of the world."

"I'll try to keep out of your way with the house then."

"Please don't father, I'd love to decorate with you, plus we've always got Parker to help."

Mr Ward smiled, "I don't know what you would do without him."

"I wouldn't be an agent that's for sure, I owe you so much for letting me be one."

"I knew I'd need someone to keep the family going, and that was you," he smiled as Penelope hugged him, "come on missy, let's find Parker and continue decorating."

Virgil looked back at some of the members sleeping and smiled as Scott yawned, "jet lag hitting?"

"Thankfully no, but I'm sure it will later. I'll have a rest this afternoon."

"If Penny lets you," Virgil smirked, "we'll be on decoration duty as soon as we get there probably."

Scott shrugged, "perhaps, we'll see though."

Gordon leant on the two eldest's chairs, "we're arriving so early, don't you think we should be in casual wear? We know how to do the makeup."

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "we can't all change into casual clothing."

Scott sighed, "Kayo's right, I guess those who can change, change. Those who can't, just relax."

Virgil smirked, "that's Kayo, Grandma and possibly you Gordon."

Scott stood up, "how long until we land Virgil?"

"An hour."

"FAB. I'm going to change."

Penelope sat by the bay window hanging up fake spider webs, when she saw Thunderbird 2 in the distance, she activated her new compact and called Virgil.

"I can see you approaching."

"Hi Penny, yes, where is it safe to land?"

"Park her in the field behind the house."

"FAB, thanks, Penny," Virgil smiled and the ship flew over the house making the floor vibrate. Penny went downstairs to wait for them to arrive.

The family went down into the module and split into two groups to get the cars out, Virgil got into the blue Renaultsport with Grandma, John and Ridley, whilst Scott got into the black Mercedes with Kayo, Gordon and Alan. They drove round to the front of the house and parked up as the front door opened.

"Hello boys, Grandma Tracy," Penelope smiled as Kayo walked up the steps with Ridley after the boys, "hello ladies, aww your costumes are lovely, but how come the rest of you aren't dressed up?"

Scott laughed, "some costumes are easier to change out of than others."

Gordon smiled at her, "I'm afraid mine isn't easy so you're stuck with me as The Mad Hatter."

"You're always mad though," Penelope kissed his cheek as the others walked into the house, "Kayo, your dress is spectacular."

"Thank you, but I think Grandma wins this time around."

"Mrs Havisham, that's wonderful," Penelope laughed as she hugged the older woman.

"Do you need any help in decorating the house Penny?" Virgil asked as he petted Sherbet.

"We're almost done, I was just decorating the downstairs rooms with cobwebs."

Mr Ward walked into the hallway and Gordon stiffened slightly, "visitors."

"Father, these are The Tracys and Captain Ridley O Bannon."

"Pleased to meet you all, I knew Jeff Tracy well."

Grandma smiled at the mention of her son, "he's talked about you too."

"Sally Tracy, I'm so sorry about Jeff's disappearance, my company won't stop searching."

"Thank you, Rowan."

Penelope smiled, "shall we take tea in the lounge?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Scott looped his arm around Kayo's and they followed Penelope into the main room.

"Don't worry about your bags, Parker will take them."

Gordon looked up, "what? No, we can take them Penelope, Virgil, give me a hand?"

"Fine."

The two boys got to work as the hall emptied, they checked in quickly about the room arrangements except for Gordon who found out on the way up the staircase.

"Penelope says I'm in her room whilst we're here."

"Why are you worried about that? I thought you'd be over the moon with that decision?" Virgil asked with a grin.

"What about her father though?"

Virgil smiled, "it's Penny's decision, you haven't invited yourself. Plus it means I get my own room," he opened the door to one of the grand bedrooms and put down his bags including his guitar case.

"So Scott is with Kayo, John with Ridley, and you and Alan have your own rooms," Gordon counted on his fingers, "I guess that works."

"Yep. Now hurry up, we don't want to come across as antisocial."

Gordon nodded, "alright, I'm done, let's go. So, are you going to serenade us on the piano?"

"I wasn't planning to."

"Penny keeps it in tune for you."

Virgil smiled, "I appreciate that, but it's in the other hall, I think I'll stay in the lounge and chat with everyone," he heard music suddenly, "oh, Scott has already beaten me to it."

"They've moved into the ballroom then," Gordon skipped the last two steps as Virgil walked into the room, his eyes flicking immediately over to where Scott was sat at the piano entertaining the group.

Grandma smiled as Virgil sat down next to Kayo, "thanks, boys."

Virgil nodded, "no problem, right Gordon?"

"Yep."

Scott released the pedal, "sorry Virgil, I've stolen your spot."

Virgil laughed, "well I've stolen yours."

Kayo smiled, "Penny, the house looks great, we can't wait for the party."

Alan yawned, "I'm going to wander the grounds, anyone care to join me?"

John smiled, "if you don't mind Ridley and myself joining you?"

Alan shrugged, "nah, I don't mind."

The day went on and the house was beginning to look even spookier, Virgil was in the ballroom helping Penelope put up decorations and the hired kitchen staff were setting up the buffet table.

"Don't worry about the food yet Sam, the guests won't be arriving for a while."

"Understood Miss Creighton, would you like confetti on the table?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," Penelope turned back to the window and scattered spiders into the fake web.

Virgil draped some web over the open lid of the grand piano and Kayo walked in holding a pumpkin which she had just carved with Alan, Virgil smiled, "on the piano K."

Kayo smiled back as she placed it on the ledge, "wow, it looks amazing in here, this ball is going to be great."

Penelope looked over at the piano, "you've made it look like it's always used."

"Hope it's not too much," Virgil knelt next to the piano stool threading spider webs down the pedals, "and we're done."

"You'll be the one playing Virg, so is it too much for you?" Penelope asked with a laugh.

"it should be ok."

Penelope looked around, "we need more candles, I'll go and find some."

Scott walked in, "hey guys, it looks great in here."

"Thanks, Scott."

"Good job on the piano Virgil," he sat down on the stool and spotted the pumpkin, "nice touch."

Virgil turned his head at the sound of the piano and offered his hand to Kayo, "care to dance?"

"I would," Kayo twirled into his arms and placed her hand on his shoulder pausing only to hook the train of her dress around her wrist, as they began to waltz slowly around the ballroom to the lilting music Scott was playing, he watched the pair tenderly then smiled as Penelope came back into the room.

"Virgil, you've tied up these webs too tightly around the pedals."

"Fix it yourself Scott," Virgil smiled down at Kayo as he tipped her back.

Penelope stood by the piano, "the final candelabra, any space around the piano?"

"I don't think you'll want wax on the piano."

"No, I don't. Hmm, what about this table?" Penelope put the candles down and smiled, "yes, that looks good."

Virgil kissed Kayo's cheek as they finished the dance, "thank you miss."

"Oh stop it," Kayo giggled and they returned to the piano, "and you stop pouting, I'll be dancing with you all night."

Scott stood up and pulled her into a kiss as Virgil cleared his throat, "that's a promise."

"What's wrong with the pedal then?" Virgil asked as he sat down on the stool, he rolled his eyes with a sigh, "seriously Scott?"

"What?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, the web just rubs slightly. Shall we all go and get changed?"

Penelope nodded, "now would be a good time, I've got a lot to do."

The room emptied and the staff got to work on setting up the buffet as the clock in the hallway struck three, those already in costume helped the others and Kayo sat on the bed with Scott double checking his makeup, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"There, now you're perfect."

"Thanks, Kayo, how are the fangs holding up?"

Kayo grinned revealing the sharp teeth, "they're absolutely fine. Are you alright Scott?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seemed a little jealous earlier?"

Scott laughed, "I wasn't jealous, I really enjoyed your dance, I wouldn't have played the piano if I didn't want you to enjoy it."

Kayo snuggled into his arms, "I guess not."

"I wonder if we'll be recognised?"

"I don't doubt we won't, it's not like we're a complete secret to the world," Kayo smiled as Scott nudged her dress off his legs, "we'll be fine."

Scott stood up from the bed and checked his costume in the mirror, "I'm good to go."

Kayo stretched out on the bed, "more than ready. Quick make out before the ball?"

"Sounds good to me," Scott smirked at her through the mirror's reflection, then rejoined her on the bed pushing her down gently against the pillows to kiss her.

Gordon grinned as Penelope stepped out from behind her dressing screen, "Alice."

Penelope laughed as she swirled the dress around herself, "does it look alright?"

"You look fabulous. We go so well together."

"So well?"

"You know what I mean, our costumes go well together."

Penelope smiled, "I knew what you meant sweetheart."

Gordon felt his heart flutter, "thanks. Ugh, I'm making a right mess of this. You've really done a great job on your costume."

"Thank you. When you told me we should go as fictional characters, this is what immediately came to mind."

Gordon nodded, "plus I wanted it to be comical, my costume anyway."

Penelope laughed then checked the time, "half four, shall we?"

"Are we expecting guests at five?"

"Quite possibly, the food is being served from five."

Gordon grinned, "awesome, I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Come with me Hatter," she offered her hand to Gordon and smiled when he took it, "wonderful."


	5. The main event

Guests began to arrive and the Tracy family mingled in the ballroom, Virgil sat at the piano happily as people danced to the music he was playing and Penelope approached him with a smile.

"Thank you, Virgil, you're really lighting the room."

"My pleasure, well done on the ball, it's brilliant."

"I'll leave you to it, I need to find my hatter," Penelope giggled then walked away.

Virgil looked out on the floor and spotted someone in blue, he gasped slightly realising it was the Corpse Bride, he felt himself blush slightly as her eyes fell on him and he quickly looked back at his hands. "keep it together, keep it cool."

The girl walked over and rested a skeleton hand on the piano, "hello, Victor."

Virgil chuckled, "Emily."

The girl laughed, "well done. Wow, what are the odds of coming to a ball and finding someone in your matching theme?"

"Usually very slim."

"I'm Zara," she held her hand out, "don't worry, it's just a glove."

Virgil shook her hand as he held the melody down, "Virgil Tracy."

Zora raised an eyebrow recognising the name, "care to join me for a drink?"

Virgil stood up, "sure, but who will play the piano?"

"Don't worry, someone will take over."

John sat in the alcove with Ridley, "so many people, I'm way out of my comfort zone."

"Awwh John, you're doing fine, want to dance?"

"Alright, I can't sit here all night."

Ralph turned up the stereo and slow lilting music echoed out into the room, he smiled then watched his daughter dancing with Gordon before he went to ask Sally for a dance.

"This evening is amazing Penelope, I'm so proud of you," Gordon tightened his grip around her waist.

"Thank you my love, your brothers are doing well with finding partners, even Alan has made a friend."

Gordon looked over at his youngest who was eating sweets with a boy his age, then looked to where Virgil was sitting with his corpse, Kayo was waltzing with Scott, and John was twirling Ridley happily on the dance floor, "cool. Who's that girl with Virgil?"

"Ah, that's Lord Malor's daughter, Zara, they're getting on well aren't they? I hope it works out."

The evening went on and the drinks had hit everyone, Penelope walked up onto the makeshift podium as Virgil hammered out chords on the piano with Zara.

"Honoured guests, I believe it's time to award the best costumes here tonight. In first place for the ladies, Sally Tracy for her Mrs Havisham!"

Grandma laughed as her grandsons hugged her and Virgil played a quick theme for her, "oh my goodness, I didn't think I had done such a good job."

Penelope kissed her cheek, "well done Mrs Tracy."

"Thank you, dear," Grandma raised the spider trophy above her head, "thank you, everyone."

"In first place for the men, Gordon Tracy for his Mad Hatter costume!"

Gordon punched the air then walked drunkenly up to the podium, "thanks everyone! Your ladyship."

Penelope kissed his cheek, "I'll give you more, later."

Gordon grinned, "FAB."

"Shoo," she smirked, "well done Gordon."

Virgil laughed as his co-pilot almost fell off the stage, "watch your step bro."

"In second place for the ladies, Zara Malor!"

Virgil grinned and kissed her at the piano as the room erupted into cheering, "well done."

Zara blushed the colour of her wine and stood up from the piano as Virgil played the theme from The Corpse Bride, "thanks, everyone," she slurred, "I didn't think a corpse could win anything."

Penelope smiled, "you've done a great job on the blue and open ribs."

Zora laughed, "thank you, I'm just honoured to have found my Victor tonight."

Penelope watched her walk down the steps back to Virgil and snuggle up against his side, "and in second place for the men, Mr Anders for his amazing Beetlejuice costume!"

Mr Anders clapped Ralph on the back and went to collect his award, "just call me three times."

Penelope laughed, "very good, well done!"

Mr Anders kissed her cheek, "thank you, your Ladyship."

"And finally, third place for the ladies, Kayo Kyrano for that gorgeous red dress!"

Kayo grinned and hugged Scott before making her way up to the podium, her train spreading out behind her, "thank you Penelope, and all of you."

"Don't go biting everyone now Katherine."

Kayo chuckled and flashed a smile revealing her fangs, "I can't make that promise."

"Well done. Finally, in third place for the men, Alan Tracy for his adorable Pugsley Addams!"

Virgil began to play the Addams Family theme as Alan ran up to the podium, "yes yes yes! Thank you!"

Penelope grinned, "now everyone, let's do the Time Warp!"

Gordon smirked, "again!"

Everyone laughed and spilt into solos for the song, and Kayo stood on the podium to call out the instructions.

"It's just a jump to the left!….Put you hands on your hips!"

Zara smirked as her lines came up, "well I was walking down the street, just a having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink….He stared at me and I felt a change, time meant nothing, never would again!"

Virgil caught her in his arms as she tap danced her way down to him, "let's do the time warp again," he sang before pecking her on the lips as the instructions for the routine were shouted out again, and finally, the music droned to the end and Penelope clapped for everyone's attention.

"If everyone would kindly follow me to the garden, we've organaised a fireworks display."

Virgil caught Zara's arm, "want to go somewhere private?"

Zara smirked, "what are you up to Virgil Tracy?"

"You'll see," Virgil smiled back and they disappeared to the garage together.

Ralph pulled a remote out from his pocket and cheers erupted, "Happy Halloween!"

Bursts of orange, green and pink lit up the garden and sky above the guests, and Penelope gave her dad a hug before moving to stand next to Gordon, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her stomach lovingly, Scott looked up at the lights and felt Kayo's hand settle around his waist, Alan filmed the display on his phone as Grandma rested her hand on his shoulder and behind them, John and Ridley took the opportunity to kiss in the darkness.

Scott looked around, "where's Virgil, he loves fireworks?"

Kayo chuckled, "oh leave him, perhaps he's making his own fireworks."

"Oh, you mean…"

"Well do you see her anywhere?" Kayo smirked as she pressed herself against Scott's side.

"What a score," Scott smiled at the fireworks again then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The Renault bounced up and down gently making the pair of dice Virgil liked to keep in his car swing back and forth from the mirror, after about a minute the squeaking stopped and Zora gripped the car door's handle to pull herself up.

"Wow, that was….breathtaking."

Virgil re-did his tie and zipped up his pinstriped trousers, "just breathtaking?"

"In a very good way," Zara smirked as she tidied her hair back into her Emily style, "maybe this is the alcohol talking, but how did we get together so fast?"

Virgil closed the space between them, "I don't know, but this has become one of my favourite Halloweens ever because I've met you."

Zara stroked his hair off his forehead, smiling when it fell back, "that's so cute."

"We should probably be getting back to the house, don't you think?"

"One more kiss," Zara re-attached the veil and skeleton glove.

"You can have more than one if you'd like?" Virgil ran his fingers up her blue leg, "Em."

"Vic," Zara chuckled as she rubbed her nose against his, before locking her lips to Virgil's in a hard kiss against the door of the car.

Guests began to leave and the couple left the garage unnoticed as some cars left the mansion, the pair returned to the house and Zara went to talk to her father whilst Virgil rejoined his brothers, Scott grinned at him.

"What?" Virgil frowned at him but received nothing but a shrug, "oh come on, it's one night."

"Uh huh, and what a night. Lipstick on the collar and all that."

"Very funny," Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not making a joke, you really do have lipstick on your collar, rose, hmm it suits you."

Virgil hit him, "ugh you're so annoying!"

"We've got the house to ourselves with Penny, and she's asked us to have coffee with her in the lounge. The service staff are moving the piano back in there before they go home. You coming?"

"Sure, I'll be there. I just need to say goodbye to Zara, then I'll be with you."

"FAB brother."

Virgil found Zara outside on the steps, "hey."

"Guess what? My father is letting me stay here tonight."

Virgil grinned and swung her around in his arms, "that's wonderful!"

"Aww, Virgil! Come on, let's go inside."

Parker walked around the lounge offering coffee to the remaining members of the party and Virgil walked in with Zara.

Penelope smiled, "good to see you're staying Zara, are you alright Virgil?"

"I'm fine, absolutely fine," Virgil smiled back as he took a mug of coffee off the tray before sitting down next to Zara on the chez.

"What a night," Kayo leant back against the sofa with a yawn.

"It's been great though, huge congratulations on a smashing ball Penny," Gordon grinned as he put his top hat down on the table beside him.

"Nah Gordon, you've just ruined your look," Alan whined.

"It was itching me!"

Grandma sat next to Ralph, "this certainly was fun."

Ralph smiled, "I'm glad you all had a good time, we don't usually throw such big gatherings."

Virgil walked over to the piano and began to play, he glanced over at Zora who was watching him and he smiled before bringing the music down to pianissimo as the conversation continued in the room.

"I can't believe no-one called us out," John wrapped an arm around Ridley's shoulders.

"There's still time," Scott smirked as he finished his coffee.

"Don't trigger it," Alan rolled his eyes as he stroked Sherbet who was sitting on his lap.

"I'm just saying," Scott shrugged, "anything could've happened today if you think about it."

Zara got her phone out, "has anyone taken photos tonight?"

"A few," Virgil smiled.

"We should take some final ones before we change out of our costumes."

Parker cleared his throat, "allow me to miss."

Zara handed him the phone, "thank you, Parker, it'd be great to get a group shot."

Penelope stood up, "oh that's a wonderful idea, alright everyone, gather in front of the fireplace and we can get a great photo."

Virgil remained at the piano but turned slightly so that he was facing out to the room, Zara stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders, Grandma sat on one of the chairs by the bookshelf with Ralph and the others filled the gap in between.

Parker smiled at them and made sure everyone was in the photo, "ready?"

Penelope nodded, "yes."

"One, two, three," Parker took a selection, then for the rest of the evening the party took selfies of each other and watched the time change to the 1st of November.


End file.
